Jonathan Lockhart
by queen-of-the-arts
Summary: Jonathan Lockhart, the nephew of Gilderoy, starts his first year at Hogwarts. He meets new friends, enemies, and discovers things about his past and himself that may change him forever.
1. Jonathan and Gilderoy

Jonathan

Chapter 1: Jonathan and Gilderoy

Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin (3rd class), and winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award (five consecutive times), stood observing a small, thin 11-year-old boy who stood before him. The boy was dressed in black robes and a school uniform for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The boy was his nephew, Jonathan Lockhart. Gilderoy smiled proudly as he looked the boy up and down to be sure that his expensive tailored robes fit properly. As he looked at the child's young and innocent face, he thought of the boy's mother. "He looks so much like her," he thought with a smile. "She was always there for me, even when things got a little bit hairy." His mind began to wander back 13 years ago to Harry Potter, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and to the biggest mistake he had ever made!

Things had been quite different then. He had been a celebrity! He'd been world famous and then just one spell from a broken wand had taken it all away.

He had decided to become the Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts that year. That was mistake number one. He had also decided to run away when things got frightening. That was mistake number two. Last but not least he had decided, after being drug down to the Chamber of Secrets with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, that he would steal Ron's wand and cast a memory charm on them. Thus, he would be able to escape and not have to face any monsters. He could also write quite a good story about how he had been too late to save Ginny Wealsey from the monster, but had managed to save Harry and Ron. That was his greatest mistake of all.

He had taken Ron's wand and cast the spell perfectly. There was only one problem: the wand was broken and hit him instead of Ron and Harry. So in an instant he, Gilderoy Lockhart, the world famous wizard, had been reduced to a confused and harmless fool. He was, naturally, relieved of his position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and sent to St. Mungo's Hospital.

"St. Mungo's, what an experience that was! Lying in bed, mumbling random things like an idiot, and yet my sister saw past all that. She saw past the blubbering fool and even past the... well...impressive, charismatic,handsome... and rather stupidcelebrity I had been. She saw me for what I was... a liar and a cheat... and somehow she still managed to keep on loving me.

After they had 'rehabilitated' me, as the staff liked to call it, which really meant that they helped me regain my memory and then spent months beating it into my head that it was immoral, wrong, and just generally not nice to write books about events that never happened in order to become famous, they decided to keep me under observation for a while. It was during that time of convalescence that I really came to appreciate her unconditional love for me.

She was so gentle and her voice was always so soft, almost as if coming from a distance. She always treated me like I was a brilliant protégé even though she knew I was a horrible wizard. In fact I'm the next thing to a squib, and yet she always encouraged me. She always told me to keep on trying and someday I would be the great wizard I had always pretended to be. What I always find amazing is that I think she actually believed that I could have really done all those things that I wrote about." He looked back at the boy in front of him and smiled proudly. All his shame over his past was erased in an instant as he surveyed the small child before him.

"I remember the day she told me about you," he thought. "Her little face glowing with a light I had never seen before, her little frame swollen with the effort of carrying your tiny body. We were so happy, well we were once your mother peeled my unconscious body off the floor.

A few months later I stood in St. Mungo's once again, only this time I wasn't the patient. This time I was the one that stood by the bed and held her hand. This time it was _my_ hands that caressed _her_ pale brow. It was a long and difficult birth, but after 12 hours, there you were.

Just look at you now! You're eleven years old and off to start your first year at Hogwarts! Your mother would have been so proud of you, as am I," thought Gilderoy Lockhart as he looked down at a young boy. He was now in his mid 40's. His strawberry blonde locks were now tinted with grey at the temples and little creases had begun to form at the corners of his mouth and eyes. Out loud, however, he merely said "It's getting late Jonathan. You'd better get to sleep. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow. You're off to Hogwarts, wonderful place that," he said winking and patting the boy's shoulder gently.

The boy gazed up at his uncle with nervous eyes. "Do you really think I'll do well at school Uncle Gilderoy?" he asked softly.

"Of course you will. You're a smart lad, always have been. Besides," Gilderoy added, "you're my sister's son. Luna was a brilliant witch and you will be a great wizard!" He patted the young boy's shoulder and smiled.

Jonathan grinned at his uncle. "You smile just like Mum," he said happily. "She has a smile just like yours in the picture on my bedside table," he added.

"Well of course she does," Gilderoy said proudly. "All the Lockharts are blessed with the Lockhart Smile. You don't think just anyone could win the Witch Weekly Most Charming Smile Award five consecutive times do you?"

"Did our relatives win that too?" the boy asked.

"Your grandfather won a smile contest. Your great-grandmother won 6 beauty pageants. We're just a beautiful family." Gilderoy puffed out his chest proudly.

"Did Mum ever win awards for her smile?"

Gilderoy suddenly fell silent. He closed his eyes to picture his sister. She had been a beautiful woman. Her hair had been pale and fell just below her waist. Her eyes were a muted blue and her skin was pale. She almost had a washed out seeming quality to her, and yet she was still radiant. His eyes misted as he thought of her. They had been so close. He couldn't believe she was really gone!

"Yes Jonathan," he said, suddenly snapping back to reality. "Your mother did win several awards during school but not for the things you'd think. Now I think that's enough talk for one night. Besides tomorrow is your big day. You don't want to be too tired. Now off you go."

Jonathan hugged his uncle tightly about the middle and smiled. "Alright. I guess you're right. I hope I'll like school."

"I'm sure you will. Goodnight Jonathan," he said as he bent down and kissed the boy gently on the top of his head.

"Goodnight Uncle."

Jonathan walked down the corridor towards his room. He stopped in front of an oak door with a brass knob. He pushed it open slowly, inhaling deeply as he entered his bedroom. He loved the way it smelled. The room perpetually held the perfume of lilacs because of the tree that grew just outside his window. He smiled as he gazed about him at the beautiful antiques that furnished his room. His bed was a 4-poster made of cherry wood. He had a matching writing desk and wardrobe that had belonged to his mother.

He had often wondered why he didn't own anything belonging to his father. He had his mother's furniture, her picture, and various other keepsakes of the beautiful woman he never knew, but where were the possessions of the mysterious man who was his father. In fact, Jonathan thought suddenly, he didn't know what is father looked like, or even his name.

"I wonder why Uncle never mentions him," Jonathan thought to himself as he walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a pair of powder blue silk pajamas. He changed into them and hung hisblack robes over the back of his desk chair. He crawled into bed and lay there still thinking.

Hereached over and gently picked up the photograph of his mother. "I wish I'd known you," he said softly. "I mean I'm glad that I live with Uncle Gilderoy, but I wish I could have known you and father.

As the boy closed his eyes he remembered his "adventure", as his uncle liked to call it, which was fast approaching with the morning. "I hope that I like Hogwarts," he said softly as he opened his eyes and gazed down at the portrait once more. "It sounds like you and Uncle did. Well goodnight,"he murmured softly as sleep began to overtake him. He kissed the photograph lightly before gently placing it backon his bedside table. Then he turned over in bed and closed his large eyes.


	2. The Journey Begins

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Jonathan's eyelids fluttered open to a flash of bright sunlight as his uncle pulled the curtains of his bedroom window open. The boy groaned and rolled over in bed, pulling the blankets over his curly head.

"Come on. Rise and shine," Gilderoy crooned cheerfully as he tugged the blankets off of Jonathan. "Today's the big day!"

"Uncle, it's too early," Jonathan mumbled groggily. However, he sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. He looked about his room and suddenly remembered what Gilderoy was talking about... it was his first day of school!

"Come on! Hurry up, my boy! You don't want to be late," his uncle scolded as he rushed about the boy's room gathering books, clothes, and the like, and stuffing them all into a large black trunk with Jonathan's name scrawled on it in gold. He scurried to the large cherry wardrobe and removed Jonathan's new black Hogwarts robes and tossed them at Jonathan. "Here. Hurry and get dressed," he ordered in his most businesslike tone.

Jonathan chuckled softly. His uncle had never been good at giving instructions or making rules, and so his bussinesslike tone was really just his normal voice but with an attempt to hide his perpetual grin.Jonathan liked the relaxed atmosphere of their home. He rarely ever got into to trouble because he was so shy, so Gilderoy never had to worry much about rules or punishment for the boy, which suited both of them just fine.

The small boy crawled slowly out of bed and pulled on his regular crimson robes and then put on his black school robes over top of those. He peered at himself in his full-length mirror and smiled. He looked quite good. Well, all except for the fact that his curly strawberry blonde locks were rather tousled looking. He turned to his uncle expectantly. Gilderoy chuckled and waved his wand over the boy's head with a flourish. "Beutificus!" The boy's hair arranged itself nicely into perfect curls and waves. The two wizards smiled with satisfaction and headed down the stairs to have breakfast.

Two hours later Jonathan found himself standing on Platform 9 ¾. It had been interesting to go into a muggle train station. Jonathan had never really seen a muggle before. He had been surprised to see that looked just like wizards except for their odd style of dress.

Then he had begun to look about him for his platform, only to discover that there was no such place. "Uncle," he said softly so as not to attract the attention of the muggles, "there is no Platform 9 ¾." Gilderoy chuckled and winked. He enjoyed a chance to show off for his nephew. "Watch," he said. He smiled and stepped up to a brick wall. Jonathan wondered what his uncle was looking at a brick wall for, but he thought it better not to question Gilderoy's judgment. Then Gilderoy took a large (and rather over dramatic) step forward and disappeared through the wall!

Jonathan couldn't believe his eyes! His uncle had actually just walked through a wall! He knew his people could do AMAZING things, but he thought only ghosts could walk through walls. He blinked a couple of times to make sure he had just seen what he thought he had. Gilderoy was truly gone, so Jonathan knew it wasn't a dream. How on earth was he supposed to do that? He certainly didn't know how to walk through walls.

Just as he was pondering what to do, his uncle's curly head popped out of the wall. "Well aren't you coming?" he asked teasingly and smirking happily.

"How?" asked Jonathan dumbfounded.

"It's easy," Gilderoy said, obviously pleased at impressing the boy. "All you have to do is run at the wall and you'll go right through. There's really nothing all that spectacular to it," he admitted a little wistfully.

"Nothing spectacular? I thought only ghosts could go through walls!"

"Well, most walls... yes. The barrier to Platform 9 ¾ is special though. It's an enchanted wall," Gilderoy added with a flourish of his hand for dramatic emphasis. "Now hurry up the train's getting ready to leave!"

The small boy smiled nervously at his uncle's disembodied head. He glanced about him to make sure no muggles were looking at them. Then he pushed the cart with his trunks towards the wall as hard as he could! The cart disappeared through the wall, as did his uncle's head. Jonathan suddenly realized that he hadn't warned his uncle and that he'd probably been hit by the speeding cart.

Jonathan rushed at the wall shutting his eyes expecting to crash into it at any second. When he opened them however, he was standing on a platform marked "9 ¾". Except for a few porters, and one or two last straggling wizards and witches hurriedly boarding the train, the platform was empty.

Jonathan then heard a groan at his feet. He looked down and there was Gilderoy sprawled most unsophisticatedly on the ground. He moaned once more before pulling himself to his feet stiffly. "You are much stronger than I gave you credit for," he said patting the boy gently on the shoulder and grimacing.

"I'm sorry Uncle," Jonathan exclaimed worriedly.

"Oh don't look so upset," Gilderoy said with a small grin. "I'm alright. I should have been watching instead of observing all the muggles. They can be fascinating at times."

A loud whistle from the train made them both jump. Smoke began to puff from its smoke stack and the platform was now completely empty except for the two curly haired wizards who stood side by side. "Well... it's... its time that you got going," Gilderoy said wistfully. He pulled out a white lacey handkerchief with the initials "GL" embroidered on it in scarlet silk. He dabbed his blue eyes and pulled the young boy close to him. "I am going to miss you! You'll do wonderful at school though. You will love it," he added trying to sound enthusiastic.

"I'll miss you too Uncle," the boy said squeezing the older wizard's waist tightly. "I... I'm frightened! I don't want to go," he said bursting into tears.

Gilderoy grabbed the boy's chin gently yet firmly in his hand and turned it up towards him. "Jonathan," he said for once sounding stern with the boy. "None of this now. You are going to Hogwarts and you will love it! I've been there my boy, I know! It's a wonderful place and there are fabulous professors and fascinating classes. You are going to have a smashing time and you will be so busy you won't have time to miss me!" He kissed the child lightly on the forehead. "Now off you go," he said softly. "Go and have a good time."

Jonathan wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his black Hogwarts robe. He grabbed the handle of the cart and pulled it quickly towards the door of the first coach he came too. He removed his trunks, with some help from a friendly porter, and sat them next to him in an empty compartment. Then he tossed his book bag into the luggage rack overhead and sat still as stone.

Then the small boy of only eleven years old, peered out of the window hoping to catch one last glimpse of his beloved uncle... the only family he'd ever known. His eyes scanned the whole platform but all he could see was a man dressed in blue waving a scarlet flag at the engineer, signaling that it was all clear. The Hogwarts Express whistled once more and with a lurch started off towards the famed Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. A New Friend

Chapter 3: A New Friend

Jonathan watched intently as the scenic English countryside rushed past outside. He sighed heavily and wiped his still damp eyes on the sleeve of his robe. The boy felt lonely and rather afraid. He'd never really been away from his Uncle's home, for any length of time, in eleven years. All kinds of thoughts raced through his young head. What would this new school be like? Would the teachers be kind? Would he make any friends? Would he be a good wizard or turn out to be a squib?

Jonathan pushed the thoughts out of his head, as best he could, and leaned his head back against the seat. He closed his eyes and sighed wistfully. He knew the best thing he could do right then would be to try to relax and think about something else. He tried to focus his mind on the positive things that might happen at school. Perhaps he would enjoy his classes. Maybe he would make many new friends. Maybe he would become a great wizard… even head boy someday…

His new and more pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a loud "Thump!" Jonathan's eyes shot open only to find a girl sprawled out, face down, on the floor of his compartment. "Blast! Curse these ridiculous robes! Why must they be so confounded long," she muttered as she sat up. She pulled back the curtain of black hair that had fallen in her face to reveal a pale face with bright emerald green eyes and an angry frown.

"Uh… hello," Jonathan said, unsure of what else to say.

"Oh, hello," said the girl curtly. "Didn't know anyone was here. Well didn't exactly choose this compartment anyway. My cursed robes sort of made the choice for me," she said grumpily.

"Oh… well… I see," Jonathan mumbled. He wasn't exactly sure how to respond to this rather angry little witch before him. "I… umm… are you alright," he finally managed.

"Fine," she said getting to her feet and rubbing at her knobby knees. "Just tripped. No worries."

"Oh that's good," Jonathan said brightening. "I'm Jonathan. Jonathan Lockhart," he said proudly puffing out his chest.

The girl laughed. It was low, merry chuckle. "I'm Lucie. Well actually it's Lucia. Lucia Santamaria, but you can call me Lucie. Pleasure to meet you Jonathan," she said still grinning. She extended her hand to him and shook his hand vigorously.

"So," she said sitting down in the seat across from Jonathan, "this your first year?"

"Yes. I've never been to Hogwarts before. Have you?"

"No," she said casually. "I'm not worried though. It'll be a piece of cake. I've been doing magic since I was old enough to pick up my brother's old wand."

"Oh," remarked Jonathan a bit surprised. "I've never really done much magic. I can make some objects float and little things like that, but I've never done any hard spells. So is that your brother's wand?" he asked pointing to the wand sitting next to the girl on the seat.

"Naah," she said with a grin. "This one is mine. We bought it yesterday. Isn't she a beauty? Oak, 10 inches and inside is a Gryffin feather. Where's your wand?"

"Oh it's right here," he said reaching into a small book bag beside him. "This is it. It's 11 inches long and made of cedar."

"Oh that's why it has that nice scent," Lucie said with a smile. "What's inside it?" she asked, her eyes curious.

"It's a dragon scale," he said proudly. "The old man at the shop said it was 'symbolic of the firey intensity of my soul!'" Jonathan recited proudly.

"Or it could just mean that you've got a bad case of heartburn," Lucie said slapping Jonathan on the back playfully. They both chuckled before returning their gazes to the scenery outside the window. He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew Jonathan felt the train slowing down.


	4. Friends and Enemies

Chapter 4: Friends and Enemies

As the Hogwarts Express rumbled and slowed to a stop Jonathan felt the apprehensive, queasy feeling of fear returning to the pit of his stomach. What if he didn't like school? What if he wasn't smart enough to pass his classes? What if he turned out to be a squib? What if…

His thoughts were interrupted by a young man walking up and down the cars calling out, "Welcome to Hogwarts! Everyone off the train please," in a cheerful, pleasant voice. The young man stopped in front of Jonathan and Lucie's compartment when he noticed the boy struggling to get his book bag down from the luggage rack over head, which he was just a hair too small to reach.

"Need a hand," the young man asked smiling.

"Yes, please," Jonathan said shyly.

"Here you are… err… what's your name son," the man asked as he handed him his book bag.

"Jonathan," he replied softly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jonathan! Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor Grayson, Edward Grayson," he said shaking Jonathan's free hand vigorously.

Jonathan smiled up at the young man in front of him. The professor's smile was kind and gentle. His eyes were a dark brown, almost black, which made them seem deep and a little mysterious, Jonathan noted. However, the boy's observations were interrupted as he heard Professor Grayson saying something about needing to assist other first years. Jonathan watched the professor walk down the train car stopping every so often to greet a new student or shake hands with an older one.

"Can you believe he's really the new headmaster?" someone said. Jonathan turned around and noticed Lucie talking to a pair of boys, one wearing a blue and silver tie, the other a scarlet and gold one, denoting their houses.

"I know," the other boy said. "Professor Grayson is absolutely amazing! He mingles with the students, he's admitted students and professors from other countries, and he's even close enough to our age to be able to relate to us," the boy said with obvious admiration in his voice.

The first boy suddenly noticed Jonathan and grinned. "Hullo there," he said cheerfully, his almond shaped green eyes twinkling. "We didn't see you there. Sorry." He stuck out a large, work-worn hand. "Name's Pete," he said shaking Jonathan's hand, "And this is me brother Al."

"I prefer to be called Alfred," the second boy said grumpily as he pushed a stray lock of neatly combed chestnut colored hair out of his large gray eyes, which were made even larger by his thick-framed eyeglasses. Then he turned back to Jonathan and smiled a rather crooked smile as if he didn't get much practice using it. "Alfred Lee Dobkins at your service," he said still smiling awkwardly.

"I'm Jonathan. Jonathan Lockhart," the small boy said as he puffed out his chest proudly.

Lucie and Pete burst out laughing at the sight of the small, skinny boy puffed up with pride as if trying to look larger than he really was. He also bore such a look of passionate pride at being a member of the Lockhart family, which everyone knew was nothing to be proud of, that they couldn't help but laugh. Alfred, however, made no sound, but looked down at the small boy with a look of pity upon his face.

Jonathan's proud smile vanished as he stared at the two children laughing so hysterically at him. He couldn't understand what they were laughing at, but he didn't have to wonder long.

"You're a Lockhart," a voice behind him asked. "Related to that Gilderoy Lockhart are you?"

Jonathan spun around to see a boy of about his age standing behind him with a smug look on his pale, pasty face and malice shining in his beady black eyes.

"Yes I am," Jonathan said. "He's my uncle."

"I didn't know that stupid oaf was still alive," the boy said, "let alone that were others. I didn't think creatures like that were even able to reproduce," he said mockingly as if talking about some sort of wild animals instead of Jonathan's family.

Jonathan's eyes narrowed and his muscles tensed. "How… how dare you!" he stammered furiously. "How dare you talk about Uncle Gilderoy that way! My uncle is a brilliant man!" Jonathan shouted at the boy.

The boy just laughed in Jonathan's face. His face twisted into a cruel grin. "Brilliant? Gilderoy Lockhart is a liar and a fraud, but worse than that," he paused an looked Jonathan straight in the eye and sneered, "he's a squib which is just as bad as being a mudblood."

Jonathan felt his heart pounding in his ears. He felt his face flush hotly and then at the words "squib" and "mudblood" the boy felt something inside of him snap. He leapt forward on top of the other boy and they both fell to the floor. He couldn't control himself! He couldn't do anything! It was as if he weren't even in his own body anymore. It was like he was watching himself from the outside. Jonathan just kept on punching the other boy as hard as he possibly could. He hit him in the stomach and the face. His fists were flying so fast and so hard that they rarely landed where he intended but more often then not they did manage to hit some part of the stunned offender's anatomy.

Suddenly Jonathan felt himself being lifted up in the air and off of the other boy. Pete and Lucie each had one of his arms and Professor Grayson was standing over the pale boy. Jonathan felt his senses slowly returning to him as Lucie and Pete sat him down in his compartment. "Are you mad?" Pete asked him as they sat down beside him. "You were really wailing on 'im! Besides that's Rhett Steen! He's a bad one to mess with!"

Jonathan looked up at his new friends and blushed. "I… I'm sorry. I didn't know… I didn't realize what I was doing… I… I couldn't let him talk about my uncle like that," he stammered and then the hot tears that were trickling down his cheeks turned to sobs. He buried his head in his hands and just let the hot stinging tears come.

Lucie touched his shoulder gently. "Jonathan," she said softly, "why is it so important that you stick up for you uncle anyway? He isn't exactly… well… he's not really… he is a little pompous sometimes," she stammered awkwardly as she tried to find the right words but not upset him.

"Well… it's… it's just that he's… well…" the boy stammered wiping away the tears on the sleeve of his robes. "Uncle Gilderoy is more like a father to me. He raised me. My Mum died not long after I was born and since he was her only relative, he took me in. He's always been good to me and… well… I don't know. You'd do the same thing if that… that… brainless, spineless… that PERSON had said those things about your family," Jonathan said lamely.

"I don't know," Pete interjected. "If I was related to Gilderoy Lockhart I probably would have agreed with Steen."

"Pete! Leave Jonathan alone! You would have done no such thing and you know it!" Alfred scolded as he entered the compartment with Professor Grayson behind him.

"Alfred," Professor Grayson said, "would you please take these students and get them inside for the sorting ceremony," he asked indicating Pete and Lucie. As Alfred led the others out of the compartment Professor Grayson turned to Jonathan. "Alfred explained me what happened back there," he said softly. "I assume you realize that was very wrong and that there is to be no fighting on school grounds," he said looking down at the boy with a kind but firm look.

"Yes sir," Jonathan said softly looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me."

"I understand. I would have done the same thing when I was your age," the headmaster whispered and winked at the embarrassed boy. "That, however," the headmaster added, "does not make it right. I assume you know that, so I'm not going to punish you this time, but make sure it doesn't happen again. Do you understand?" he asked looking at Jonathan, his dark eyes serious.

"Yes sir," Jonathan said feeling quite stunned. He was amazed that he wasn't going to be punished for what he'd just done. It was, however, a good feeling. He did indeed understand that what he had done was against the rules and he vowed not to let it happen again. He smiled up at the kind face of the new headmaster of Hogwarts and decided then and there that he liked him immensely and would do his best to make him proud, even if that meant learning to control his temper, something which would prove to be much harder than the first year student ever imagined!


	5. Sorting

Chapter 5: Sorting

Jonathan looked around him in awe! He had never been any place like this before! The castle that housed Hogwarts was enormous! It was the biggest and most amazing building Jonathan had ever seen!

As the boy stood gazing up at castle, bathed in soft moonlight, with wide eyes, he felt Professor Grayson's hand on his shoulder. "What do you think?" he asked quietly.

"It's amazing," Jonathan said breathlessly. "I've never seen anything like it."

"This is only the outside," the older wizard said grinning. "Just wait until you see the inside! Oh that reminds me," he said suddenly jerking out of his reverie, "we need to get inside for the sorting ceremony. They'll be waiting for me," he said looking a bit wistful. "Come along," he called to the boy as he walked quickly to the giant wooden doors that formed the entrance to Hogwarts. Jonathan followed the Headmaster, dragging his trunk and book bag behind him.

As he approached the giant doors he suddenly felt small and very alone. When he was directly in front of them he stopped as if frozen. He was terrified! This marvelous place that had captivated him only moments before, now filled him with a terror! All his previous uncertainties returned to him. What if he didn't like it here? What if he wasn't a good wizard? Would he make any friends? What if…

Voices from the other side of the door drew him out of his terrified thoughts. He could hear children laughing and talking. He could hear voices shouting instructions and telling the children to "Leave your things here in the entrance hall. You may take them to your dormitories after the sorting ceremony."

Slowly with great effort the small boy pulled the great doors open and squeezed in. His jaw dropped in amazement at what he saw. The entrance hall was gigantic and lit by hundreds of candles giving it a very old, yet rather cozy feeling. More than the size of the hall amazed him. He was stunned and amazed to see how many students were actually in the hall waiting to be admitted to the ceremony. He didn't know that many students attended Hogwarts. He'd never seen so many other children in his life!

In fact he'd never really seen many children at all. Most of his time up until now had been spent at home with his uncle. After the scandal at Hogwarts, Gilderoy had become isolated. He was embarrassed by his own cowardice and felt guilty about what he had done. He also feared the ridicule of the wizarding community, so he had simply shut himself and his young nephew away in his home, away from the scorn and mistrust of others. He was a loving guardian to Jonathan, but his own fears and his lack of knowledge about children, doomed Jonathan to a lonely, isolated childhood. Yet now, in this great hallway were hundreds of children, boys and girls, all potential friends for the shy youngster. This thought filled his frightened brain with joy and hope. Maybe he would like Hogwarts after all. Maybe he would have many, many friends. Perhaps this would be a wonderful experience after all!

At last the crowd of students began to shift and move towards the door to the Great Hall. An old man stood in front of them leaning heavily on an ancient looking cane. The old man's white beard was shaggy and ragged. He wore black robes that were old and faded to a shade of black that was almost gray. He seemed as if he had been standing in that same spot since the castle was built, so ragged, thin, and ancient did he look. Slowly, ever so slowly, did the ancient one open his mouth to speak. "Children," he rasped. Then seeing that no one had heard him he cleared his throat and tried again in a voice that although raspy was louder than one would except and carried a power and energy that caused all the children to fall silent and fix their eyes on him as if transfixed. "Children," he continued in a softer, wheezy voice that sounded as if had been a very long time since he had used it, "welcome to Hogwarts. Please go in and stand in an orderly line to be sorted into your houses." Then he coughed and looked very tired as if this short speech had exhausted him. Jonathan felt an immense pity for the old man. He wanted to go to his side and help him to a seat, but he was trapped on all sides by children and couldn't move at all.

The old man, apparently recovered from the strain of his speech, smiled at all the new students and hobbled slowly to the side and with a great effort he pushed open the door to the Great Hall and all the first years gasped and the older children grinned. The Great Hall was enormous as were the four great tables that occupied it. These tables were surrounded by hundreds of chairs. One for each student in the school! He spotted Alfred sitting at the table that stood under a giant banner of a raven and Pete was sitting at the table under the banner bearing a large golden lion. At the front of the room was a fifth long table at which sat adults clad in black Hogwarts robes and wearing welcoming expressions upon their faces. His observations were interrupted by someone tapping his shoulder. He turned his head and saw Lucie.

"Jonathan… Jonathan look up," she whispered her eyes fixed on the ceiling. Jonathan looked up and immediately saw why she was staring so intently at the ceiling. Where the ceiling should have been the stars winked and twinkled in the night sky.

"It's an enchanted ceiling," Lucie whispered. "My brother told me about it, but I never thought it could be this beaut… err… real looking," she stammered.

Jonathan chuckled softly to himself at the little witch's attempt to hide her sentimentality. He thought it beautiful as well, but before he could say so a side door slammed shut and in rushed Professor Grayson, robes flapping behind him, face flushed and looking quite embarrassed at being late. Jonathan noticed the several of the professors, frowning and shaking their heads.

By then Professor Grayson had caught his breath and was standing calmly on a podium in front of all the students waiting for them to quiet down. "Welcome to Hogwarts one and all!" he said cheerfully. "Welcome back to all of you who have attended before and a very special welcome to all our first years. Now, I would just like to say a something before we begin sorting our first years. As you all know, Professor Gedwich, the previous headmaster," he added for the benefit of the first years, "passed away last year. It has been a terrible loss," he said softly as a small tear trickled down his cheek. "He was a wonderful person and a good friend to all. We shall all miss him dearly, I know I will." The young man cleared his throat and wiped a tear away from his dark eyes. "Nevertheless, he wouldn't want us to spend this year in mourning and sadness, so let us put this sadness behind us and enjoy the start of a brand new year," he said brightening. "If you would care to do the honors, Professor McGonagall," he said politely, "let the ceremony begin!"

A very old, but still pleasant looking woman with half-moon spectacles, stepped forward holding a tattered bundle of clothe under her arm. She pulled a stool out from a corner and placed right in front of the table at which the professors sat. She set the crumpled bit of cloth, which Jonathan could now see was a derelict old wizard's hat, on top of it. Then she turned to the children standing in a line and nodded as she unfurled a very long roll of parchment filled with the names of the new students. "Killean Aimes," she called.

A small girl stepped forward. McGonagall motioned for her to sit down on the stool and place the hat on her head. The girl's face turned red and she giggled nervously as the hat began to twitch and show signs of being alive! Jonathan was dumbfounded! He had heard of the ceremony before, but he hadn't _really _believed that a hat could come to life and choose the house you were in! The hat twitched and wiggled some more, then in a loud voice shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" A cheer erupted from one of the tables and several students rushed to lead the girl to that table.

"Davey Allens," McGonagall called out. A burly boy stepped out of the crowd and placed the hat on his head. After a few moments thought the hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Jennifer Bonbotten, Leslie Bronson, Lewis Canfield," the list went on and on until at last she came to a familiar name, "Jonathan Lockhart," she called out a business-like tone. Jonathan walked, stiff kneed, towards the stool. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty though the fingers were cold. He nervously sat on the stool and with shaking hands placed the ratty old hat on his head. He jumped slightly as he felt it come to life and wiggle around to get itself situated comfortably. Then all was silent in the hall as they waited for the hat to speak.

Jonathan could hear mumbling vaguely to itself. "Good heart, but a bit cowardly, awfully shy but obviously friendly, hmm… I know… HUFFLEPUFF!" it shouted. Jonathan breathed a sigh of relief as the table under the gigantic banner with a badger on it erupted into cheers. Children waved and motioned for him to join them! He walked quickly over to the table and sat at the end, heaving a great sigh.

He was able to watch the rest of the ceremony contentedly, now that he knew where he belonged. He watched child after child, of every shape and color, put the hat on their heads and dash to the appointed table. He was a bit disappointed when he saw that Lucie was appointed to Gryffindor. He'd hoped she'd be in Hufflepuff with him, but he assumed he'd probably be seeing a lot of the Gryffindors anyway, so he didn't mind too badly.

At last the name was read and the final child was sorted. Professor Grayson stood up from his place in the center of the large table in front and cleared his throat. "Why don't we all show Professor McGonagall our appreciation?" The Great Hall erupted into cheering and whistling as the witch with the half-moon spectacles smiled benevolently and returned to her seat.

"Welcome to your new houses first years," Grayson said smiling broadly. "I hope you are all pleased with your designated house. Get to know the other young men and women in your house well! They will be your family for the next ten months so be sure to get on their good sides," he said winking. A few students chuckled and a few teachers just rolled their eyes. "Now as the sorting is over," Grayson continued, "and as I have no further announcements, let us eat."

Applause resounded throughout the hall as the empty tables were miraculously overflowing with food of every kind! Jonathan smiled broadly. If the rest of the year was to be anything like this, he was really going to like it here after all!


End file.
